Purple is the Warmest Color
by Misery Severity
Summary: Inspired by a film I saw. Amy Rose and Blaze both find out that they love each other and they decided to have a moment together. Rated M for Yuri and Sexual Themes.


**Inspired by a French film I saw called "Blue is the Warmest Color." It's really beautiful. And yes, I'm proud to admit that I am bisexual. I love women, too.**

 **Both characters (C) to SEGA and Sonic Team**

* * *

Purple is the Warmest Color

(Amy Rose's POV)

It's summer right now; it's so sunny out that not a single cloud is in the sky, making it impossible to rain. I'm laying down on the grassy hill, enjoying the nice breeze and watching at the cloudless sky. It's so nice out. I wish Sonic is here to enjoy this with me.

Sonic is out of town for some heroic business, which leaves me here all alone. As every boyfriend does, he gave me a kiss goodbye before departing. Sometimes, it gets lonely without him, but that's okay. I needed time for myself anyway. At least he's coming back tomorrow, which is exciting me.

Although, Sonic isn't my only love life. Sometimes—well, more than sometimes—I've been having a crush on this girl. No, it's more than an infatuation. It's more like love. I love her as much as I love Sonic. She has beautiful fur and hair in a lovely shade of lavender and her eyes are a crystal clear shade of amber. Her name, every time I say her name, my heart melts like ice. And every time I see her, I couldn't help but to blush and smile a warming smile. She's so beautiful. Her name is…

"Amy!" I hear her call my name. My heart races every time I hear her voice. I look up to my side to follow the sound of her voice. There she is. She's coming right at me. She joins me on the hilltop to lay down on her back right next to me. We make eye contact with each other with our heads laying on our sides, and then we smile our warmest smiles.

"Blaze," I say her name. "It's so good to see you." I can feel myself blushing.

"It's so good to see you too, Amy Rose." My heart beats a million times faster when she says my name. I couldn't help it.

"So, what brings you here today?" She asks me.

"Oh, nothing," I answer. "Just enjoying my time before Sonic gets back tomorrow."

"Yeah," Blaze remarks. "Same here with Silver. It can get lonesome without our boyfriends in town."

Blaze completely read my mind. I chuckle to myself.

"How do you think they're doing?" I ask her.

Blaze shrugs, "Who knows? Just as long as they're alright."

"Totally agree," I look up at the sky some more. I can sense Blaze doing the same as well.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Blaze asks.

"It sure is," I remark.

We remain silent until I bring up a subject. Something that I can't resist to keep it to myself any longer.

"Blaze?"

"Yes, Amy?"

I swallow, hoping that she won't be offended.

"Do you like me?"

Blaze smiles with a chuckle. "Of course, I do."

"I mean, really like me."

Blaze turns on her side to fully face me. "Are you saying that you love me?"

I turn on my side to make full eye contact with her.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"It's not so complicated. I can hear your heart beat faster every time you see me. I see that as a sign. Plus, I could see you blushing whenever you speak to me."

I blush. I couldn't be any more embarrassed.

Apparently, Blaze could see me like this. She scoots a little closer. She takes her fingertips and then meticulously places them on my chin to make me look at her closer.

"Hey, it's okay," Blaze says, "You're not alone. I have sexual fantasies about girls, too." She smiles.

"Really?" Now, I don't feel embarrassed anymore.

"Yeah, and," she pauses. I can hear her swallow before opening up, "You're one of them." She whispers on the last part.

I smile at her, knowing that I'm not the only one who have fantasies about another female. For the next several minutes, we share our own fantasies about each other and how much we surreptitiously pleasure ourselves every time we think about each other when we're not together.

"So," I bring up, "Does that mean you really like me?"

Blaze giggles as she brings her hand to my cheek, stroking my face.

"Does this answer your question?" Then, she kisses me.

The kiss is really ardent. I couldn't help but to kiss back. We make out for several seconds until we break apart. We continue to smile at one another.

"I love you, Amy Rose."

"I love you, too, Blaze."

~~X~~

In Blaze's room, we're completely naked as we are making out with each other. We have our tongues battling with one another as saliva comes out of our mouths. We are moaning and touching each other. I have my leg up wrapping around Blaze's waist. I can feel myself getting sexually aroused by her. I'm guessing that Blaze is feeling the same as well. I can feel Blaze touching my thigh and then touching my womanhood.

We break apart as a string of saliva breaks off from our mouths. Blaze has her mouth trailing to my breasts. She begins to lick and suck on one of my nipples. I'm breathing in arousal. She does the same with the other one. Then, she trails her mouth down to my belly and I can feel it tickling me, which is making me more stimulated. Finally, she brings her mouth to my womanhood.

With her holding my leg up, Blaze is giving me the oral. I couldn't hold myself back. I want her so much. She kept going and going and going for the next several minutes.

She picks her head up and she takes me to her bed. She lays me down on the mattress covered with her clean pink sheets. She then gets on the bed on all fours and then faces away from my direction. I pick my head up to see what she's doing.

That's when I noticed that we're on a sixty-nine position with me on the bottom and her on top. Blaze puts her mouth back on my womanhood while spreading my legs wide open, not before biting on my thighs. I gasp when I feel her tiny feline fangs digging into the sensitive park of my skin.

Blaze continues giving me the oral. This time more vigorously than before. She's literally eating me out. I can also see her fingers rubbing against her womanhood. That means she wants me to give her the oral, too.

And so, I did. It started off with a few licks, but Blaze is telling me that it's not enough. She wants me to eat her out, like her. I obey her.

She tastes so good and I can tell that I taste the same as her as well. I continue to give her the oral from slow to moderate.

Then, I can feel Blaze moaning and now, she's inserting her fingers into my womanhood. I moan even louder. To retaliate, I fingered her as well as doing the oral. Blaze continues to do the same. Already, we are sweating from the summer heat and the pleasure we are giving to each other. We're really bringing our sexual female fantasies to come true. And it did.

For several more minutes, we continue to make love in the sixty-nine position until Blaze gets off of me. She tells me that she wants to get to the point before she climaxes.

I didn't know what she meant by that. She surprised me when she gets down on her knees—and she lifts my leg up. Blaze has me in a scissoring position now.

"Ready?" Before I could answer, she's already rubbing her womanhood against mines.

I moan even louder at the feeling of herself against mine. She did the same. She goes from a slow speed to moderate. I can feel her panting and moaning simultaneously. At every minute she increases the speed.

I did something I've never done before during our first session together. I tell her to go faster and she instantaneously did.

I'm moaning even louder with her.

"Oh, Amy!" Blaze calls out as she went faster. "Oh, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Blaze!"

After exchanging our love, Blaze increases the speed to as fast as she could handle. It feels so damn good. I don't want this to stop. Ever.

For the next few minutes, we're already reaching to our climax.

"Oh, Blaze!"

"I know, Amy!" Blaze loudly moans, "I'm coming too!"

She shrieks as she continues to rub even deeper and harder.

We continue to scissor until…

We're screaming out as we come onto each other's groins.

Blaze kneels on the bed as she puts my leg down. We're now panting in unison. She picks me up from the bed to kneel in front of her. She pulls me into another kiss and we have another make out session.

This is the moment that we do not want to forget.

We break apart after a few minutes.

Then, we lay down on the mattress to take a nap together in each other's arms. Before doing so, we make eye contact as we smile warmly.

"You're so beautiful, Amy Rose." Blaze whispers.

"You too." I whisper back.

We kiss one more time. We cuddle together with Blaze having her leg wrapped around my waist. I can still feel her warmth down there.

I close my eyes and then I fall asleep into the arms of the warmest cat ever.


End file.
